Can I Have A Kiss?
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: REPOST Oliver asks for a kiss from Lilly. Loliver Oneshot


A/N Hey everyone, I'm reposting this for Loliver day XD. If you guys didn't know this is a fic I deleted a while ago. Enjoy :) OneShot Loliver It was originally posted on July 1st 2007.

**Can I Have A Kiss?**

"Excuse me for this/I just want a kiss."

Lilly sat on the swings of the playground, freely singing while she sung the song. It's late at night and she always said that the perfect time to hang out in the play ground is when its midnight. She knew it looked pretty at night which is why she'd come here at this time when she had a bad day.

Though today she didn't have a bad day, she felt like coming here and going on the swings. It made her mind clearer and it allowed her to think, but tonight all she could think of a song she heard recently, which was what she was singing.

Then again, she was craving for one thing which was way too weird. It wasn't something you normally crave for, but for some reason all she wanted was a kiss.

"It's only a breath or two between our lips." Lilly sighed and leaned her head against the chain of the swing. She didn't know what came over her, she felt like some desperate girl who wanted to be kissed, but she knew she wasn't going to get kissed.

"Ugh, stop thinking like this Lilly! You're going to be a freshman in just a say, you're supposed to be in bed having a good night sleep for school tomorrow!" Lilly told herself.

She sighed, but didn't move; she just sat in her seat and looked to the sand on the ground. She didn't want to move, she just wanted to stay and think about anything. She wasn't tired; she was more excited than tired. Tomorrow is her first day of her high school year and she wanted a lot of things to happen during the summer before she went to school, but nothing exciting happened at all.

Though one thing was true, there was one certain person that kept on popping into her mind which made her feel all giggly and excited on the inside. She wanted him, she wanted a lot to happen between them during the summer, but it never happened. He was only her best friend and it would be more awkward than anything else if something serious did happen between them.

"If I can't hold you/Can I give you a kiss?" She said and lifted her hand from the chain of the swing and brushed it against her soft lips.

Thinking and singing about kisses made her want to be kissed and by that one particular person who made her feel weird all over again, but she couldn't help it. She needed it, but all she could do was dream of the day it actually happens.

"You want a kiss?" She heard a very familiar voice said to her and then he appeared in front of her.

She jumped a bit and patted her chest. She didn't want to seem too jumpy with him now here in front of her.

"Oh gosh Oliver, what makes you think I want a kiss?" She turned away, hiding the small blush appearing on her cheeks and got up from the swing.

Way to ruin her thinking time is he himself who just kept on popping into her mind. The moment she was thinking of kissing him, there he is.

Maybe it's a sign? She thought and shook her head. It couldn't be correct, she hated looking into things like that, but she couldn't help but think it.

"You said, and I quote, "Can I give you a kiss?" Who do you want to kiss?" Oliver asked and Lilly walked passed Oliver and to the monkey bars.

"It's a song you donut." She said and started to climb the monkey bars. They were small so she climbed over them and sat on the top of the bars.

Lilly looked down at Oliver who was climbing up the bars and struggled to get on top.

She giggled. "You need help there Oliver?" She asked and he shot his hand forward.

"Yes please!" He said and Lilly reached over and took his hand.

Her knees planted firmly on the metal bar with a hand holding another bar. Her hand holding Oliver yanked him upward as he climbed higher. With one last pull, Oliver jerked forward with his forehead hitting Lilly's.

"Ow!" Lilly exclaimed and rubbed her forehead with the hand that held on Oliver. "That hurt." Lilly pouted, but didn't notice how close she and Oliver were.

Oliver was just inches away from her face, which made Oliver quite uncomfortable.

Lilly finally looked up as she got ready to hit Oliver's shoulder and she blushed. She instantly moved backward and sat down on the bar. She kept her head down, trying to relax at her close encounter.

She couldn't help but notice how adorable Oliver looked up close like that. Now, she wanted to kiss him more than ever.

"Why are you even here Oliver?" Lilly finally said and glanced to a couple who was walking down the side walk. They were holding hands and they were both dressed nicely, sort of like they were on a date and then, under the tree, the guy gave the girl a small peck on the cheek.

Lilly sighed. She thought it was cute, some kind of fairytale that will never happen to her.

"You listening to me Lilly?" She felt Oliver brush a few strands away from her face and she turned to him.

"Sorry I got distracted." She turned to face him and stared deep into his soft brown eyes. He looked peaceful and she felt herself melt under his gaze.

"I just felt like it was a nice night out." He said and moved closer to her. "And tomorrow is the first day of school so I'm pretty nervous." He chuckled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I'm a little excited about it. I came out here to calm down a bit, but I'm getting excited all over again." She admitted. She tried to look away from him, but she couldn't. Their gazes locked and Lilly felt Oliver moving closer to her.

"Excited again? What do you mean by that?" He asked her and she felt him move his hand above her own hand.

"Uh…" She blushed and shrugged. "Just because school and stuff I guess." She lied.

"Uh-huh." He smirked and nodded. "Tomorrow would be a lot of fun. Man, I wonder how our classes are going to be like." He said.

"Yeah, I know. New people, new teachers, we're on the bottom of the chain again." She sighed. "Sounds like a lot of fun." Her eyes drifted from Oliver's eyes to his hand and she chewed on the insides of her mouth. She her urges to ask him for a kiss were just going to her head and it was driving her mad.

"Lilly?" Oliver asked and her head jerked upward, looking back at Oliver.

"Yeah?"

Oliver squeezed Lilly's hand and looked up at the stars.

"I've been meaning to ask…" He said and Lilly slightly tilted her head, studying Oliver's face.

"Yes?" She said and Oliver sighed.

"Can I have a kiss?" He asked and Lilly was taken aback by what he just said.

Did he just ask for a kiss? She thought in her head as she slipped her hand away from him. Her blush deepened.

"What?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I'm serious. I haven't done one exciting thing this summer and maybe this could be it." He said and shook his head. "This is a stupid idea."

"You know this goes against every rule in the best friend's manual?" She told him and he nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm willing to take a risk."

Lilly smiled and nodded.

Just as she was about to say something else when she felt Oliver's lips graze upon her own. Lilly's eyes widened at the kiss, but she soon shut them as she felt his arms circle around her.

A single kiss shared which sent shockwaves to the both of them. None of them knew that a kiss like this was going to make them feel this way and they oddly enjoyed it.

As they parted, he smiled at her as she slowly opened her eyes. Lilly's first looked at his face; it sent butterflies to her stomach. Her heart thumped heart against her chest as Oliver's smile widened even more.

Tonight was a definite weird night for her, but she was happy about it. Singing about kissing, craving for kissing, and being kissed by the person she wanted to kiss seemed so weird to her, but all she could so was smile about it.


End file.
